The objectives of this program are to provide for the oportunity of clinical and laboratory research and education involving specifically the problems of childhood cancer and also to provide the opportunity for a broad based study of the fundamental aspects of the biology of cancer. Currently through this program, care is being provided for 1,300 children with cancer. Treatment programs are conducted according to research protocols in order to provide the opportunity for continuous improvement of treatment regimens and also the necessary data acquisition for the development of new knowledge concerning the clinical aspects of childhood cancer. In addition, there are four divisions of laboratory research: virology, biochemistry, pharmacology and immunology. Many opportunities are being realized for coordinative research involving both the clinical and laboratory investigators. Core grant support permits the accomplishment of these objectives within the unique capabilities of this institution.